Answer Talker
The Answer Talker (答えを出す者 （アンサー・トーカー）, Ansā Tōkā, lit. The one who gives answers) is an ability held by Dufort Kiyo Takamine, and possibly Dr. Riddles, Kafk Sunbeam, and Elly. 'Ability' ''The Answer Talker ''grants the user the intuitive ability to instinctively know the solution to any question, problem, or situation. The user immediately knows the solution to any question, problem or situation they happen to face and automatically formulate how to overcome any obstacle. They automatically understand the mechanics behind any issue or concept they face and know what must be done to solve any problem. It is easily identified by the concentric circles in the user's pupils. The Answer Talker can be used for a variety of actions, including, but not limited to, research, training, skills, and combat. Kiyo, Dufort, and Dr. Riddles mainly utilize their abilities in combat, where they can instantly learn weaknesses, strengths, special abilities, and other useful combat information. Kiyo used it to translate languages, even dead languages, and demon language. He immediately became fluent, and permanently retained the knowledge. Users permanently retain the knowledge they gain, can instantly recall it and have an unlimited mental storage and analytical capacity. Receiving the Answer Talker As already mentioned, the Answer Talker does not come instantly to anyone as if it were available for everyone. Dufort says that the ability awakens when a human "dies then returns to life". Whether this means a literal death, severe emotional trauma, or anything of the sort is somewhat unknown; Dufort obtained this power in the years that he was experimented on by a mad scientist, and Dr. Riddles seems to have attained it by dying mentally upon a failed surgery he performed; Kido revived him when he came into the doctor's life. Kiyo, however, literally died in his fight with Riou, but was brought back to life by Zatch, and made a full recovery thanks to Faudo's technology. It should be noted that in the anime, the Answer Talker ability doesn't exist. In the anime, Dufort's abilities are psychic powers that he was born with. Also, Kiyo never dies nor is he resurrected, and never receives the ability. Weaknesses While it is stated that the Answer Talker can answer any question that the user has, it has been shown that this is an exaggeration; it appears that the user needs to have some sort of observable stimulus in order to gain an effective answer (as demonstrated when Dufort could not determine the precise nature of Clear Note's "Left Hand" spell without having met Clear himself), and it is possible for there to be a situation that has no possible answer (though miracles are not counted among possible answers). Also, the user must focus in order for the answer to come to them; distractions such as pain and concern for others can deter the ability's effectiveness for an inexperienced user. Trivia * In the manga, Kiyo lost his control of the Answer Talker in a weird dream. Professor D'artagnan tells him that he didn't make enough fun in his life and he has to do weird things. This was mostly because his brain couldn't handle the strain from the Answer Talker, but this was bypassed after training with Dufort. *While it is never expressly stated in the series, there are reasons to believe that Dr. Riddles has the Answer Talker. He claims to know everything, including knowledge about the Mamodo World. Some possibilities of why he would have the Answer Talker would be because of the trauma he received from when he was a doctor. Though he lost the fight in the battle against Belgium E.O. because he couldn't master the ability, or he was too distracted by the desire to help Kido become the Mamodo World king to activate it. This is also supported by the fact that Dr. Riddles has the same ripple pattern in his eyes as Dufort and Kiyo (after dying and returning back to life) have, and that Dr. Riddles knew that Kafk Sunbeam was Ponygon's human partner. *Sunbeam and Apollo also have abilities; Apollo can predict things before they happen, and Sunbeam can see into others' hearts. Whether these abilities are a version of the Answer Talker is never revealed. *Elly proved to activate the "Answer-talker" in the battle against Faudo's heart monster. As she has a very serious illness, she possibly died and doctors managed to bring her back to life, justifying the obtaining of the skill. Category:Index